Nadeshiko Kuso
Nadeshiko Kuso (空想 なでしこ Kuusou Nadeshiko) is one of the main protagonists of the fan-created series Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation. She currently lives in Wardington with her parents Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki, her siblings David and Mitchi and her grandparents Tatsuo and Saki , her maternal grandparents. When in Bayview, she sees her paternal grandparents Shinjiro and Miyoko and has friends such as Liam Volan, who is one of her best friends and a fellow schoolmate. In Wardington, Nadeshiko has plenty of other friends including Aiden Marukura and Serena Gilbert but she also has plenty of other friends from different planets, including Livvie Phantom, Nila, and the Gundalian triplets Abigail, Madeleine, and Laurie. On BakuVerse , Nadeshiko is currently ranked in 147th place. Personality Much like her father, Nadeshiko is a hotheaded and very stubborn girl who often jumps into situations head-first without thinking things through first. As a result, she is always getting into trouble and has to be helped out by her friends. Despite her brashness, Nadeshiko is loyal to her friends and will fight for them, regardless of the cost. Having grown up with Bakugan, Nadeshiko has been playing the game since she could walk and admires (and secretly envies) her father for his success as a Brawler. She is very tomboyish and hates being underestimated when she brawls but also dislikes being held high up on a pedestal just because of who her father was. Because of this, the relationship Nadeshiko has with her father is slightly strained because she has a lot to live up to while trying to build her own reputation. Nadeshiko is very eager to please, and wants to be recognized as the best overall for who she is as a Brawler for her own strengths and abilities. Character Design Nadeshiko's clothing consists of a cherry-red sleeveless hoodie with a grey '8' printed on it and yellow drawstrings. She also wears white mini shorts, yellow-and-orange striped socks that go halfway below her knees, and dark blue sneakers. In comparison to her previous designs, Nadeshiko does not wear a watch or gloves and her hair is much shorter but is still tied up in pigtails. Story Early Life Nadeshiko was born in Wardington as the second child and first daughter born to Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki. Shortly after her birth, her parents decided to move to Bayview, where she spent her childhood up until the age of twelve, when she and her family moved back to Wardington. Growing up, Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation Bakugan Bakugan *Fusion Dragonoid (Drago ) *Pyrus Ravenoid *Pyrus Gargonoid *Pyrus Terrorclaw *Pyrus Serpenoid *Pyrus Griffon *Pyrus Juggernoid *Pyrus Siege *Pyrus Robotallion Traps *Pyrus Scorpion (Given to her by her father) Trivia *Although her number one passion is Brawling, Nadeshiko also enjoys singing and playing guitar. *Nadeshiko has an electric Gibson in her room, which she plays in her free time when she isn't Brawling. *During the school year, Nadeshiko lives in Bayview and lives in Wardington during the summer. Family Dan Kuso (Father) Runo Misaki (Mother) David Kuso (Brother) Mitchi Kuso (Sister) Miyoko Kuso (Paternal Grandmother) Shinjiro Kuso (Paternal Grandfather) Tatsuo Misaki (Maternal Grandfather) Saki Misaki (Maternal Grandmother) Battles |}